Aftermath
by pablito14
Summary: After you've been a ninja for so long she thought she'd experienced it all, but after a drinking contest gone to the extremes Anko's left in the aftermath of a totally wicked night, one she's not sure she'd want to remember.


**Hey everyone this is my first posted fanfic, I wrote it a while back for a friend who loves Naruto and she suggested I put it up, reviews and comments would be nice, and I hope you all enjoy.**

The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and the citizens of Konoha are up and ready to seize the day. Great idea of a morning isn't it? Not if you've got a hangover headache pounding inside your skull, this was the case for Anko Mitarashi, who was sprawled on the floor of her home staring up at the ceiling with glassy eyes, a line of drool was hanging freely from her mouth.  
As a ray of light shone through her shutters and reached here yes she blinked, breaking free of her almost lifeless state. She yawned, and looked around at the mess, surrounding her. Anko's clothes were scattered around her, 'weird,' she thought 'the only time I ever leave my clothes scattered around like this, is when I tear them off to fu-'  
She halted her thoughts as soon as she noticed the shimmering object between her legs and right under her pussy.  
"The hell is this," she said aloud before picking it: a kunai knife covered in something sticky. As she moved one hand to examine the further she noticed the red stain.  
Normally finding a bloody kunai at the foot of ones female parts would be cause for worry, but Anko was getting another vibe from this, her stomach growled "well shit I'm starved," she put her dirty hand to her stomach leave a couple red finger prints along her midriff.  
"If it wasn't for Orochimaru I'd probably be mortified at the thought of licking the blood off of a kunai for nourishment," she said to no one in particular, "but fuck it, I'm way to hungry to complain." She stuck out her snake like tongue and and wrapped it around the kunai savoring the flavor of metal on her taste buds, but something came to mind as she dropped the kunai and began spitting "that's not just blood," Anko choked out recognizing the taste of her own juices, which she knew well, a little too well.  
She stood up off her bare ass and walked to the kitchen, her breast hanging freely and bouncing with each step. She rubbed her eyes with her cleaner hand and attempted to focus on her surroundings, her hangover now being slightly more manageable, the first thing she managed to focus on was a bottle of Sake which was right next to her sink, the perfect location. She braced herself on the counter and heaved up whatever it was she had last night, judging from the sweet taste it was dangos. She then turned to pick up the bottle,  
"You're a piece of shit," she cursed at it, "all the weird, gross, or awkward situations I ever end up in are, in most cases, your fault," she took a deep alleviating chug from the bottle and washed out all the tastes from just now replacing with the familiar bitter taste of alcohol.  
"You've been doing that all night and you're still going at it? Jeez most people would say you have a problem."  
Even in her drunken state Anko was fast, she held the kunai in a reverse grip and slashed at the voice behind her.  
It didn't take much effort for Kakashi to dodge the attack, he simply moved a step back, holding out his arms in the process.  
As he predicted, because of her drunken state Anko tripped on her own foot, if it hadn't been for Kakashi his arms out she would have a suffered a less-than-graceful face plant. She fell straight into his arms in a drunken mess.  
"Hey," Kakashi looked down at Anko, a small bead of sweat forming as he saw her naked body. She looked up at him closing his eye and sweating with embarrassment, before quickly pushed him off.  
"Kakashi what the hell are you doing here," she shouted at him as she felt herself getting hotter and more embarrassed.  
"Don't you remember anything," He asked. Anko promptly shook her head.  
"Well let's see if I can't jog your memory," Kakashi said before giving a thinking face, "now what was so memorable about the night before"  
Then his faced brightened and he rushed over to the sink, and picked up the dropped bottle, he held it up above his mouth then raised both his arms victoriously and threw the bottle to the floor flinching a little as it cracked.  
"What the hell do any of the things you just did have to do with-"  
She began to complain at this bizarre act but stopped as something inside her reacted and she was flooded by a flash of the night before:  
Kakashi and her were sitting in a booth at a restaurant , a crowd chanting both of their names as each downed as much sake as they could. Anko was reaching her limit and Kakashi was staying strong, after what might have been her 30th bottle Anko slammed it on the table and put her had down inciting cheers from Kakashi's side of the booth as downed his last bottle and stoodup in victory, "THAT'S RIGHT," his words were slurred, "WHEN IT COMES TO A DRINKING CONTEST YOU DO NOT... FUCK... WITH KAKSHIIII" he promptly threw the last bottle to the floor as the crowd began to cheer more loudly than before.  
Back in the present Anko shook her head, and snapped out of her thoughts.  
"Well that's good enough to explain the hangover," she held up a hand to her forehead and motioned for Kakashi to join her on the couch.  
She waited for him to sit before she kicked her feet off the side the couch and put her head on his lap.  
"Kakashi it hurrrrrts," she whined he put his hand on her forehead.  
"I know, but that's what happens when you try to outdrink me"  
He grinned sheepishly through his mask. Anko looked up at Kakashi and blushed, wanting nothing more than to tear that mask of his face and stick her tongue down his throat.  
The thought of that made here lucked her lips and pull Kakashi down to get level. She kept her grip on his shoulders with one hand but used the other to slowly pulled down his mask. She closed her eyes as the two leaned closer. Their lips were nearly an inch apart when they heard the clanking of the mysterious kunai from earlier, which had fallen to the floor in front of her couch.  
Anko broke away from her love struck daze and turned her attention to the knife,  
"Of yeah this reminds me," she got off of Kakashi and picked up the knife, "what is this?" She held up the blade and showed it to Kakashi who seemed unfazef at the sight of it  
"Anko that's a knife," Kakashi stated bluntly.  
"No shit it's a knife," Anko began to turn redder, "what I want to know is any it's covered in blood and juices," she began to shout now "what he'll did you do with this thing anyway!? Stick it up my fucking clit?"  
Kakashi just gave her his usual blank stare.  
"You don't remember how hard we were going at it last night do you?"  
At these words Anko red changed from one of anger to one of embarrassment, "hold that thought, what did you say?"  
Kakashi sighed well it's gonna be a little more embarrassing to jog your memory this time, but for the sake of things... Bend over."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me it's for the greater good."  
Anko rolled her eyes clearly knowing he would get a kick out of having her bent over her coffee table and ready for a doggy style session.  
The second Kakashi's hands were on her hips another wave of memories.  
"Kakashi you're fucking lame," Anko moaned as the white haired shinobi penetrated her from behind thrusting his dick in and out.  
"Judging by that look on your face I honestly can't be doing as bad as you claim," Kakashi replied with a perverted looked in his eye.  
"All I'm saying is you're so basic, you can't expect to keep your girlfriend entertained if you don't spice things up when we make love," Anko breathed heavily, "you'd be having a much rougher time getting any-," she stopped her sentence to let out a stifled moan, "thing out of me if I wasn't so drunk," she finished  
"Oh," Kakashi sounded curios, "so what really excites you?"  
"I dunno," Anko had her eyes closed and hands on her face as though she was a teenager listening to music, "something crazy, something out of the blue, something that's a sure fire way to make me scream!"  
As she finished her words Anko stopped, Kakashi's dick wasn't in her anymore and that was cause to start wondering, she opened her eyes and turned around, "hey what's the big idea she? Don't tell me your finished!"  
But no Kakashi wasn't done, he was just beginning, he grabbed his flak vest and reached inside one of the compartments, sliding out a kunai.  
"Out of the blue and willing to make you scream, coming up!l  
He held the kunai up which let out a shimmer in the moonlight.  
"WOOOOOOAH, Kakashi sensei what the hell are you doing," shouted a voice from the bed.  
The two teachers turned in shock to see the blonde spiky haired boy rising from underneath the covers of Anko's bed.  
Anko turned at the voice and was shocked to see Naruto staring down at her, at the sight of each other both screamed.  
"NARUTO!"  
"ANKO SENSEI!"  
The two were both staring wide eyes at each other both of their mouths hanging open.  
"N-n-Naruto," a voice squeaked from under the covers. Up rose a pale slender figure with long very dark blue hair, white eyes and breasts easily comparable to Anko's.  
Hinata gasped and turned red at the sight of two of her former teachers looking about ready to make love to the other. Looking down she gasped again at the sight of her boobs hanging freely below. Her face was now a bright crimson as she reached for the bed sheets and covered up.  
"Is this a bad time," Hinata whispered embarrassed.  
"No Hinata don't worry about it, we were just leaving actually," Naruto said hurriedly.  
"Wait just a sec you too," Anko screamed out, she was red too but this wasn't embarrassment, she was full blown with anger, "this isn't something I'd expect from two kids your age!"  
We're sorry Anko sensei honest," Naruto tried to reason with her, he looked at Kakashi with pleading eyes but him the look on his facer told him what he needed, 'No way Naruto, if I help you we're both dead mean.'  
"IT TAKES A LOT OF NERVE-"  
Naruto gulped  
AND DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU TO DID-"  
Hinata tried to interrupt but held back in fear.  
"YOU TWO FUCKED ON MY BED!"  
The words got the young couple like a punch to the gut.  
"N-n-naruto and I are both so sorry and Anko sensei-"  
"Instead of giving it to me and Kakashi, " Anko finished, crossing her arms and pouring angrily.  
"We... Wait whaaaaa," Naruto asked, although it was clear everyone was shocked.  
"We'll yeah I mean, kids your age are supposed to treat their elders with respect," Anko said sternly, like a school teacher scolding her misbehaved students, "I had more faith in you two, I really did," she continued, "but no I guess it's just a free for all between us adults and you younger ones."  
Anko finished ranting and saw the much surprised looks on everybody's face. She shifted awkwardly and blinked confuse at why everyone was so quiet.  
"What's with you guys? Getting quiet all of a sudden. And how'd you two end up hear with us," she directed the last question to Naruto and Hinata.  
The second she asked both Naruto and Kakashi got a perverted look in their eyes which they directed at Hinata, Naruto nudged her softly.  
"No please no," she begged with beads of sweat forming on her forehead.  
"C'mon," Naruto nudged her again, "Anko sensei's asking Hinata, show her. She knows you won't mean it. C'mon Hinata... Hinata... Hinata," Naruto chanted, who was soon being joined by Kakashi.  
Hinata sighed heavily and stood up, wrapping the blanket around her naked body, " I hope you don't mind about you're blanket Anko sensei," she apologized, then walked over to Anko.  
"Hinata what are you-," Anko began her question, but was interrupted by Hinata's hand on her shoulder, she who pulled her Anko's face towards her own.  
"Forgive me," Hinata blushed furiously with shame.  
"Ok no, no, no FUCK NO," Anko stopped the approaching kunoichi's lips with her hand relieving Hinata greatly as the colored returned to her face.  
"YOU, YOU, YOU, everyone... OUT!"  
Nobody hesitated for a second, Naruto grabbed his pats and put on his shirt, Hinata did the same and was about to put on her hoodie when she noticed that it was damp, she shuddered at the reason why. Naruto draped his jacket on her and took her hand, leading her out of the apartment like they were being chased by a demon.  
Kakashi blushed too, "well I guess I should be on my way too," he said heading towards the door.  
"Not so fast Kakashi," Anko's voice changed from angry to seductive so quickly it sent shivers up Kakashi's spine, but that didn't stop him from stepping back into her apartment.  
"Now she me exactly what happened between me and Hinata last night," she said blushing, as she closed the door behind then and took care to lock it.


End file.
